1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reflection sheet for a hot and cold cathod electric discharging lamp and more particularly to a reflection sheet to provide soft and uniform white or color-lighting by providing a reflective layer by vacuum evaporation of aluminum (including metal materials and heatproof shade materials).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, hot wires are used in making the reflection sheet in order to avoid heat deformation. At present, a fluorescent lamp attaches importance to lighting effect, namely, reflection effect, so that, a paint layer is formed by staining process. However, the reflection function produced by the above is reduced in proportion to the term of use because of the forming of hetergenous substances on the paint reflection layer and the corrosion of the paint reflecting layer.
In one type of conventional prior art, a light reflection aluminum vaporized layer is formed on the reflection sheet, and then the reflection layer is protected by a transparent acrylic film.
Further, in another conventional art, an aluminum vaporized layer is formed on transparent acrylic film, and then a shellac coating layer and a paint protection layer are provided on the aluminum vaporized layer for the purpose of increasing a reflection effect. However, the above methods result in difficult problems such as inefficient production, dazzling resulting from direct reflection and temporal eyesight problems.
Yet another prior art disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. 61-25128 shows that an aluminum coating on a synthetic resin layer are formed on the surface of a synthetic board. However, the above Japanese disclosure is designed to increase reflection effect by the aluminum reflection layer.
Still other prior art disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 59-76011 shows that a reflection tube consisting of a film having a light reflection layer and a transparent resin film is disposed around a fluorescent lamp. However, only the aluminum vaporized reflection layer increases the reflection effect and the lights of the said Japanese utility model have no side reflection effects and produce dazzling.